


Peanut Butter & Syrup

by SpanishPanda



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Food, Food Kink, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpanishPanda/pseuds/SpanishPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short little fic about Dean and some maple syrup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peanut Butter & Syrup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [classypartyninja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/classypartyninja/gifts).



> So I was eating a peanut butter and syrup sandwich, and afterwards discussed with a friend a fic we're working on. The topic of the brothers and maple syrup made its way into the conversation, and she wanted a Dean x syrup fic, so that's what this is. I don't know.

Dean casts a skeptic gaze towards the sandwich he's given, his eyebrows knitting together slowly as Sam takes one half off of the plate. The elder brother lifts his half into his hands, the rich, sticky brown substance dripping from between the bread and splattering onto his thumb. He still looked unconvinced. Who the hell would think to put peanut butter and maple syrup on the same sandwich? That's not even a sandwich. That's a disappointment. A sticky, messy disappointment. Almost as bad as Sam's peanut butter and fucking banana. Honestly.

Reluctantly, he brings the 'sandwich' up to his lips, his mouth opening up around the soft white bread. He bites into it, and lets out a surprised, pleased, and almost sexual groan as the taste hits him. His eyes flutter shut, a bit of syrup sliding from the corner of his mouth and slowly making its way down his chin. He catches it with his thumb, his tongue flicking out to remove the sweet substance from his skin. He quickly takes another bite, and another, only moaning a few more times before his sandwich is gone - deep, rough noises from the back of his throat.

Soon he was left with nothing but sticky hands, but he quickly goes to work on those, fingertips - one by one - perched just on the inside of his full lips as he swipes at them with his tongue, gingerly licking down and back up the length of each digit, head tilted to make the process easier. It was almost too sensual to be unintentional. He gently wipes at the remainder of the syrup at the corner of his mouth with a thumb, the friction just barely pulling at pink, sticky lips. Said lips close around the syrup-coated finger, and he just puts his hand down, a content sigh escaping him, when he looks up to see his little brother, who's fixed him with a concerned, albeit disturbed look. His uneaten half-sandwich was still in his grasp, forgotten as syrup trailed down his skin. Dean gestured to the item of interest.

"You gonna eat that?"


End file.
